Elmalılı Tefsirinde Ramazan Ayı
Elmalılı Tefsirinde Ramazan Ayı Bakara, 185- O Ramazan ayı ki, insanları irşad için, hak ile batılı ayıracak olan, hidayet rehberi ve deliller halinde bulunan Kur'ân onda indirildi. Onun için sizden her kim bu aya şahit olursa onda oruç tutsun. Kim de hasta, yahut yolculukta ise tutamadığı günler sayısınca diğer günlerde kaza etsin. Allah size kolaylık diler zorluk dilemez. Sayıyı tamamlamanızı, size doğru yolu gösterdiğinden dolayı Allah'ı tekbir etmenizi ister. Umulur ki şükredersiniz. 185-ŞEHR: Esasen şöhret kökünden masdar olup bir şeyi açığa çıkarmak mânâsınadır. denir ki, kılıcı kınından çıkarıp gösterdi, demektir. Nitekim dilimizde de "silah teşhir etmek" denir. Bu mânâdan alınarak: 1- Gökte görülen aya, 2- Bu ayın görünüp, ışık verir bir hale gelmesi ve nihayet kaybolup, tekrar doğması suretiyle bir devrinden ibaret olan zaman süresine şehr denmiştir ki, yirmi dokuzla otuz gün arasında dönüp dolaşır. Gök bilimcileri bunu, "ayın güneş ile iki kavuşumu arasında geçen süre" diye tarif ederler. Fakat bu tarif, ilimde ileri gelenlere mahsus olup, halk için şehr kelimesine uygun olan meşhur mânâ, hilalin iki görünüşü arasındaki süredir. Lügatın yapısı da budur. 3- Hilal nazar-ı itibara alınmayarak sırf gün hesabıyla otuz günlük süreye de adet olarak şehr denir. Güneş yılının bölümlerinden her birine ay, şehr, mâh denmesi de bu mânâdan alınmıştır. Ramazan kelimesinde iki görüş vardır: 1- Mücahid'den rivayet edildiği üzere Allah'ın isimlerinden bir isimdir. Ramazan ayı demek "Allah'ın ayı" demektir. Bir hadis-i Nebevî olmak üzere şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: "Ramazan geldi, Ramazan gitti, demeyiniz. Ramazan ayı geldi, Ramazan ayı gitti, deyiniz. Çünkü Ramazan Allah'ın isimlerinden bir isimdir." Bununla beraber Beyhakî, bu hadise zayıf demiştir. 2- Receb, Şaban gibi belirli bir ayın ismidir. Birincisine göre "şehr" dahil olmak üzere: "Ramazan ayı" terkibinin tamamı bir özel isimdir. İkincisine göre isim yalnız Ramazan olup, "Şehrü Ramazan" genel olanın, özel olana izafeti cinsinden bir izafet-i beyâniyedir. Gerçekten Kamerî aylardan üçü: Şehr-i Ramazan (Ramazan ayı), Şehr-i Rebiu'l-evvel (Rebîu'l-evvel ayı), Şehr-i Rebîü'l-âhir (Rebîü'l-âhir ayı) şehr kelimesiyle beraber özel isimdir. Şu kadar ki, kolaylık için "şehr" kelimesinin söylenmediği zamanlar da vardır. Ramazan'dan şehr kelimesinin hazfedilmesinin tenzîhen mekruh olduğu İmam Muhammed'den rivayet edilmiş ise de, kötü bir vehme sebep ve karışıklık olmayacak yerlerde kolaylık için sadece Ramazan demek mekruh değildir. Nitekim Hadis-i Nebevî'de de: "Her kim inanarak ve mükafatını Allah'tan bekleyerek Ramazan'da oruç tutarsa, onun geçmiş günahları bağışlanır." buyurulmuştur. Geri kalan dokuz ayın isimleri: Muharrem, Safer, Cumadelûlâ, Cumadelâhire, Receb, Şaban, Şevval, Zilkade, Zilhıcce, Şehr'siz olarak özel isimdir. Yalnız Receb ayının, Ramazan gibi olduğu da söylenmiştir. Ramazan isminin türetilmesine gelince, bunda da dört yol zikredilmiştir. 1- İmam Halil'den nakledildiği üzere yaz sonunda güz mevsiminin başında yağıp yeryüzünü tozdan temizleyen yağmur mânâsına 'den alınmıştır. Bu yağmurun yeryüzünü yıkadığı gibi Ramazan ayı da iman edenleri günahlardan yıkayıp kalblerini temizlediği için bu adla anılmıştır. 2- Çoğunluğun görüşüne göre Ramazan 'dan alınmıştır. Ramaz; güneşin hararetinin şiddetinden taşların son derece kızmasıdır ki, böyle pek kızgın yere de Ramdâ denir. Bu bakımdan Ramazan, "Ramdâ"dan yanmak mânâsına fiilinin masdarıdır. Yani kızgın yerde yalın ayak yürümekle yanmak demektir. Bu mânâda "Kızgın yerde ayağı yandı." denir. Baş tarafına "şehr" kelimesi eklenerek "şehrü Ramazan" bu mübarek aya özel isim yapılmıştır. Çünkü bu ayda açlık, susuzluk hararetinden ıztırab çekilir. Yahut orucun harareti ile günahlar yakılır. Bir de deniyor ki, Araplar ayların isimlerini, eski dillerinden değiştirdikleri zaman, her ayı rastladığı mevsime göre isimlendirmişlerdi. Eski dilde, "Nâtik" ismiyle anılan bu ay da o sene şiddetli bir sıcağa rastladığından buna "şehrü Ramazan" adını verdiler. 3- Ezherî'den nakledilen görüştür ki, Ramazan, fiilinden alınmıştır ki, kılıcın namlusunu veya ok demirini inceltip keskinletmek için iki kaygan taş arasına koyup döğmektir. Bu aya bu ismin verilmesi de Araplar'ın bu ayda silahlarını bileyip hazırladıklarından dolayıdır. 4- Ramazan isminin esmâ-i hüsnâ (Allah'ın güzel isimlerin)'dan olduğu sahih ise Ramazan ayı bizzat bununla isimlendirilmiş ve bunda özellikle Allah'ın rahmeti ile günahların yanması dikkat nazarına alınmıştır. Bu mânâ ile oruç ayı, "Allah'ın ayı" olmuştur. Kısaca Ramazan'ın sözlük mânâsında temizlik, yanmak, keskinlik mânâları bulunduğu gibi, dinî bakımdan günahların yanması, Allah'a izafe mânâları etken olmuştur... Orijinal Elmalı Tefsirinde beyanı Meali Şerifi Bakara 185 O şehri Ramazan ki insanları irşad için hak fürkanı, hidayet delili beyyineler halinde Kur'an onda indirildi, onun için sizden her kim bu Ay şuhudda -ya'ni hazarda- ise onu oruç tutsun, kim de hasta yahud seferde ise tutamadığı günler sayısınca diğer günlerden kaza etsin, Allah size kolaylık irade buyuruyor zorluk irade buyurmuyor, hem buyuruyor ki sayıyı ikmal eyleyesiniz de size hidayet buyurduğu veçhü muvafık olan meşhur ma'na hilâlin iki zuhuru beynindeki müddettir. Ve meb'nayı lûgat budur. Salisen hilâl nazarı itibare alınmıyarak sırf gün hisabile otuz günlük müddete dahi orfen şehir ıtlak olunur. Senei Şemsiyenin eczasından beherine Ay, Şehr, Mah tesmiyesi de bundan me'huzdur. Ramazan kelimesinde iki kavil vardır: birincisi; Mücahidden mervi oldu�u üzere Esmaullahdan bir isimdir. Ve Şehri Ramazan demek « Ü£Ûa Š¢ è¤ ‘� ¨ é¡ » demektir. Ve bir hadîysi Nebevî olmak üzere şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: «Ramazan geldi, Ramazan gitti» demeyiniz, «Şehri Ramazan geldi, Şehri Ramazan gitti» deyiniz çünkü «Ramazan Allahın ismilerinden bir isimdir.» Maamafih beyhakî bu hadîse zaıf demiştir. �kincisi: Receb, �a'ban gibi �ehri mahsusun ismidir. Evvelkine göre �ehr dahil olarak « æ� bš� ß�‰� Š¢ è¤ ‘� » terkibinin mecmuu bir ismi alemdir. �kinciye göre isim yalnız Ramazan olub, �ehri Ramazan âmmın hassa ızafet kabilinden bir ızafeti beyaniyedir. Tahkika göre �ühurı Kameriyeden üçü: �ehri Ramazan, �ehri Rebiul'evvel, �ehri Rebiulahır, �ehr kelimesile beraber ismi alemdir. �u kadar ki Sh:»643 tahfifen �ehr kelimesinin hazfolundu�u vardır. Ramazandan �ehrin hazfi tenzihen mekruh oldu�u imamı Muhammedden dahi mervi ise de sui iyham ve iltibas olmıyan mevakıde tahfifen sadece Ramazan demek mekruh de�ildir. Netekim hadîsi Nebevîde dahi « †£ Ô�m� bß� é¢Û� Š� 1¡ Ë¢ b2¦b� n¡y¤ aë� bã¦bà� ía¡ æ� bš� ß�‰� â�b•� å¤ ß� � é¡j¡ã¤‡� å¤ ß¡ â� » buyurulmu�tur. Mütebaki dokuz Ayın isimleri «Muharrem, Safer, Cumadelûlâ, Cumdelâhıre, Receb, �a'ban, �evval, Zilk'ıde, Zilhıcce» �ehirsiz olarak ismi âlemdir. Yalnız �ehri recebin dahi Ramazan gibi oldu�u da söylenmi�tir. Ramzaman isminin i�tikakına gelince: Bunda da dört vecih zikredilmi�tir: 1- �mamı Halilden naklolundu�u üzere yaz sonunda güz mevsiminin evvelinde ya�ıb yer yüzünü tozdan tahtir eden ya�mur ma'nasına « ó£ š¡ ß�‰� ¥ » dan me'huzdur. Bu ya�murun yer yüzünü yıkadı�ı gibi �ehri Ramazan da ehli imanı zünubdan yıkayıb kalblerini tathir etti�i için bu ism ile tesmiye edilmi�tir. 2- Ekseriyet kavline göre Ramazan « œ� ß¡‰� » dan me'huzdur. Ramaz, �emsin �iddeti hararetinden ta�ların gayet kızmasıdır ki böyle pek kızgın yere de « õ¥bš� ß¤‰� » denilir. Binaenaleyh Ramazan, «ramdâ» dan ıhtirak ma'nasına « œ� ß¡‰� » fi'linin masdarıdır. Ya'ni kızgın yerde yalınayak yürümekle yanmak demektir. « Š£Ûa å� ß¡ o¤ Ó�Š� n�y¤ a¡ ô¤ a� é¢ß¢†� Ó� o¤ š� ß¡‰� 4¢ bÔ�í¢ � õ¡bš� ß¤ » evveline �ehr kelimesi muzaf kılınarak «�ehri Ramazan» bu �ehri mübareke ismihas yapılmı�tır. Çünkü bu Ayda açlık, susuzluk hararetinden ıztırab çekilir. Veyahud harareti sıyam ile günahlar yakılır. Bir de deniliyor ki Arablar Ayların isimlerini lûgati kadimelerinden tahvil ettikleri zaman her Ayı tesadüf etti�i mevsime göre tesmiye etmi�lerdi. Lûgati kadimede « Õ¥ m¡bã� » ismiyle yadedilen bu Ay da o sene �iddetli bir sıca�a tesadüf etti�inden buna «�ehri Ramazan» namını verdiler. 3- Ezherîden naklolunan kavildir ki Ramazan Sh:»644 « ä£Ûa o¢ š¤ ß�‰� –� bš¦ ß¤‰� 3� ¤ » fi'linden me'huzdur ki kılıcın namlısını veya ok demirini inceltib keskinletmek için yalabık iki ta� arasına koyub dö�mektir, bu �ehre, bu ismin verilmesi de Arabların bu Ayda silâhlarını bileyib hazırladıklarından dolayıdır. 4- Ramazan isminin Esmai hüsnadan oldu�u sahih ile �ehri Ramazan bizzat bununla tesmiye edilmi� ve bunda bilhassa rahmeti ilâhiye ile günahların ıhtirakı nazarı mülâhazaya alınmı�tır. Ve bu ma'na ile oruç �ehri Allah �ehri olmu�tur. Hasılı Ramazanın ma'nayı lûgavîsinde temizlik, ıhtirak, keskinlik ma'naları bulundu�u gibi i'tibarı dinîsinde ıhtirakı zünub ve ızafeti ilâhiye ma'naları âmil olmu�tur. Bir hadîsi Nebevîde evveli rahmet, evsatı ma�firet, ahırı ate�ten azatlık» diye tavsıf olunan �ehri Ramazanın en mübarek bir gecesi nüzuli Kur'ana da mebde' olmu�tur. Bu ayette de bilhassa bu vasf ile tavsıf buyurulmu�tur. ELKUR'AN, Peygamberimiz Muhammed Mustafa sallallahu aleyhi veselleme sureti mahsusada inzal olunub biza tevatüren nakledilen kelâmullahın ismidir ki mushafların deffeteyni beyninde mektubdur. Bu isimde iki kıraet vardır. �bni Kesir kıraetinde vakıf ve vasılda ve Hamza kıraetinde yalnız vasılda hemzesiz olarak mütebaki kıraetlerde hemze ile okunur. Hemzelisi kıraetten hemzesizi «karn» maddesindendir, Hemze ile « õ¥ ëŠ¢Ô¤ß� » ya'ni tilâvetle okunan, hemzesizi de ecza' ve mazmunu yekdi�erine mukarin ve biribirini musaddık ve mütenasık demektir. �mamı �afiî Hazretleri bunun hemzesiz olarak, Tevrat, �ncil gibi bilâ i�tikak ismi kitabullah oldu�unu söylemi�tir. Katad ve Atâ balâdaki « í£a� � p§ 6 a…� ë†¢ È¤ß� bß¦b » ın Ramazan olmayıb savmi evvel ya'ni her Aydan üç gün veya bunlarla beraber yevmi «Â�ura»dan ibaret bulundu�una zahib olmu� ve bunun iptida tetavvu badehu farz veyahud iptida farz kılınmı� olmasında ıhtilâf eylemekle beraber bil'ahare Sh:»645 bu ayetle savmi Ramazan farz kılınarak makablinin tamamen neshedilmi� oldu�unda ittifak etmi�lerdi. Hazreti Muâzın kavli de bu oldu�u söylenmi�tir. Bunlara göre sıyamı Ramazanın delili farziyyeti « í£a� b¬í� ¢ Û£a bè� � a å� íˆ© ƒÛa á¢ Ø¢ î¤Ü� Ç� k� n¡×¢ aìä¢ß� ¨ » de�il « é¢ 6à¤ –¢ î�Ü¤Ï� Š� è¤ ’£ � Ûa á¢ Ø¢ ä¤ß¡ †� è¡ ‘� å¤ à� Ï� P›ô¬ ˆ© Û£ � a æ� bš� ß�‰� Š¢ è¤ ‘�  ›ƒÛa » emri ilâhîsi olmu� olur. Lâkin Cumhura göre savmı evvel sünnet ile sabit olmu� ve Ramazan orucunun farzıyyeti bervechi balâ « á¢ Ø¢ î¤ Ü� Ç� k� n¡×¢ » ayetiyle ba�lamı�tır. Ve « í£a� � p§ 6 a…� ë†¢ È¤ß� bß¦b » dan murad Ramazandır. « Û£a æ� bš� ß�‰� Š¢ è¤ ‘� � ô¬ ˆ© » bunu beyandır. O halde ma'na: Size sıyamı farz kılınan eyyamı ma'dude 185. ›ô¬ ˆ© Û£ � a æ� bš� ß�‰� Š¢ è¤ ‘�  o mübarek �ehri Ramazandır ki ›æ¡ 7 bÓ�Š¤ 1¢Û¤ aë� ô†¨ è¢ Û¤ a å� ß¡ p§ bä�î£¡2� ë� ¡ bä£ �ÜÛ¡ ô†¦ ç¢ æ¢ a¨ Š¤ Ô¢Û¤ a é¡îÏ© 4� Œ¡ã¤a¢ âyetleri fürkan ve hidayetten ibaret beyyinat, mecmuu bütün insanlara aynı hidayet olarak Kur'an bu Ayda inzal olundu.» �NZAL def'aten, TENZ�L de tedricen indirmek demekdir. Kur'an yirmi üç senede tedricen tenzil buyurulmu� oldu�u halde burada �ehri Ramazanda inzalinin beyan buyurulması �ayani dikkattir. Bunda üç ma'na vardır. Birincisi: ekser müfessirînin rivayatı varidesine göre Kur'an �ehri Ramazanın Kadir gecesi denilen bir leylei mübarekesinde Semai Dünyaya, Beyti ma'mure def'aten inzal, ba'dehu yirmi üç senede tedricen, parça parça Arza tenzil buyurulmu�tur. Demek ki hakikati Kur'aniye Arza nüzulinden evvel âlemi kevnde ve Arza en yakın olan Semada bir Ramazan gecesi toptan tecelli etmi� ve Yer yüzüne nüzulü onu takib eylemi�tir. �kincisi; Kur'an bu Ayda inzal olunma�a ba�ladı demektir. Zikri kül ve iradei cüz kabilinden mecaz olmakla beraber Muhammed ibni �shaktan mervi ve maamafih zahir gibidir. Bu surette garı Hırada « Ù� 2£¡‰� á¡ ¤ b2¡ a¤Š� Ó¤a¡ » âyetinin nüzulü Ramazanı �erifin Kadir gecesine müsadif olmu�tur. Garı Sh:»646 hıra' harareti Ramazan, tazyikı leyl pek büyük bir inki�afı lâhutînin meb'dei olmu� ve bundan itibaren kadri giran kıymeti Muhammedî âyatı beyyinat ve mu'cizatı vazıhai hak ile bütün mevcudata ızhar ve i'lân buyurulmu�tur ki bunda: Müptelâyı gama sorkim geceler kaç saat deyecek ehli gama « í£a� b¬í� ¢ Û£a bè� � a å� íˆ© Èn�¤ a aìä¢ß� ¨ –£ Ûb2¡ aìä¢î© � –£ Ûaë� Š¡j¤ � æ£ a¡ ñ¡ 6 ìÜ¨ � Ü£Ûa ¨ É� ß� é� –£ Ûa � å� íŠ© 2¡b » mazmunu üzere ne büyük bir teb�ir vardır!... Bu suretle ehli dile huzuri ilâhîde kanlı göz ya�ları döktüren nice leyali ıstıbarın pek büyük be�aretlere, saadetlere mebde' oldu�u vakıdir. Ne hikmeti sübhaniyedir ki envarı saadet, gündüzlerin nasıyei tâbnakinden ziyade gecelerin simayı hazininden do�ar. Çok gülenler a�lama�a namzed olurken, a�lıyanlar, hele hak yolunda a�lıyanlar gülme�e istihkak kazanırlar. Üçüncüsü; « æ¢ a¨ Š¤ Ô¢Û¤ a é¡îÏ© 4� Œ¡ã¤a¢ » hakkında bu veçhle Kur'an inzal edilmi� bulunan �ehri Ramazan demektir. Filhakika Kur'anı azimü��anda bu mübarek Aydan ba�ka bilhassa medhi celili ilâhîye mazhar olarak ismi tasrih edilmi� bir Ay yoktur. ��te �ehri Ramazan böyle mübarek bir Aydır. Ve bunun için sıyamın farzıyyeti de bu Aya tahsıs edilmi�tir. Zikri sebkeden eyyamı ma'dude ve du ma'nalarından birini ifade eder. Bu da iki ma'naya muhtemildir. Birisi her kim görürse tutsun demektir, bunda görmiyenler meskûtün anhdir. Di�eri de her hangi biriniz hilâle �ehadet ederse her biriniz tutsun demektir. Bunda da �uhud ve �ahadet, esbabı ilmolarak sabit ve mu'teber bir �ahid ile de Ramazan tutulabilmek caiz olur. Binaenaleyh « ’£ Ûa á¢ Ø¢ ä¤ß¡ †� è¡ ‘� å¤ à� Ï� � Š� è¤ » �u ma'nalara muhtemildir. 1- Sizden her kim Ramazanda mukim ise onu tutsun. 2- Sizden her kim Ramazanı yakînen bilirse onu tutsun. 3- Sizden her kim Ramazanın hilâlını görürse onu tutsun. Birinci ve ikinci ma'naya göre �ehir hakikatiyle külle masruf olursa vücub tamamında teveccüh edece�inden Ramazanda oruç tutmak mümkin olmaz. Halbuki farz olan budur. Binaenaleyh �ehudı �ehr �ehudi cüz'i �ehir ma'nasınadır. Bu iki ma'naya göre esbabı ilim meskûtün anhdir. �kinci ve üçüncüde gelecek müsafir fıkrası muhassıs, evvelkinde adîldir. Fahrüddini Razî der ki: «Vahidî ve sahibi Ke��af gibi ekser muhakkıkîn birinci ma'naya zahib olmu�lardır. Lâkin benim indimde ikinci evlâdır. Zira haziften salimdir.» ilah... Hulâsa burada �uhudı hilâl ma'nası zarurî de�ildir. O halde esbabı ilim meskûtün anihtir, bunu taharri etmek lâzım gelecektir: Bu mes'elede esbabı ilim için ictihada mesa� var mıdır? �uhud, hazar ile veya huzurı aklî demek olan ilmi yakîn ile müfesser oldu�u takdirde ba'dettaharri bu babda ba�kaca bir nas yoksa esbabı ilim hakkında ictihada mesa� olmak lâzım gelir. Bunun için bazıları ba�ka nas yok zanniyle hısabatı nücumiye ile dahi amel olunabilece�ine kail olmu�lardır. Lâkin Cümhurı eslâfa göre ba�kaca nas mevcud oldu�undan bu mes'ele mevridi ictihad de�ildir. Zira bu âyet bu tefsire göre sakit ise de bu Sh:»648 babda kitab ve sünnetten müteaddid naslar vardır. Evvelâ kitabdan « Ü£ ç¡ ü�¤ a å¡ Ç� Ù� ã� ìÜ¢d�¤ í� � ä£ÜÛ¡ o¢ îÓ© aì� ß� ó� ç¡ 3¤ Ó¢ ò¡ 6 � ¡ b » âyeti gelecektir. Bu bize kat'iyyen gösterir ki �er'an vakti ta'yin eden delil hilâldır. Hilâl ise görece�imiz veçhile mer'inin ismidir. Bundan ba�ka hilâlin nasıl bilinece�ini ehadisi �erife göstermi�tir. 1- ’£ Ûa� � n£y� aìß¢ ì–¢ m� ü� æ� ëŠ¢’¤ Ç¡ ë� ò¥È�¤ m¡ Š¢ è¤ ó� n£y� aëŠ¢ À¡ 1¤ m¢ ü� ë� ê¢ ë¤ Š� m� ó� á£ Ë¢ æ¤ b¡Ï� ê¢ ë¤ Š� m� � é¢Û� aë‰¢ †¡ Ó¤bÏ� á¤ Ø¢ î¤ Ü� Ç� = Ay yirmi dokuz, görmedikçe tutmayın ve görmedikçe iftar etmeyin, e�er üzeriniz bulutlanırsa mıkdarını hısab ediniz». Acaba bu mıkdarı hısab ne demektir? Bunu da �u hadîsler göstermi�tir: 2- n£y� aìß¢ ì–¢ m� ü� ó� á£ Ë¢ æ¤ b¡Ï� 4� 5� è¡ Û¤ a aë¢ Š� m� � å� îq¡5�q� aë‰¢ †¡ Ó¤bÏ� á¤ Ø¢ î¤ Ü� Ç� = Hilâli görünciye kadar oruç tutmayın, üzeriniz bulutlanırsa otuzu mıkdar yapınız» 3- ëª Š¢Û¡ aìß¢ ì•¢ ¤ ëªŠ¢Û¡ aëŠ¢ À¡ Ï¤ a� ë� é¡n¡í� ¤ ê¡Š¡ Ä� ä¤ß� å� î¤2� ë� á¤ Ø¢ ä�î¤2� 4� by� æ¤ b¡Ï� é¡n¡í� †£ È¢Ó� ñ¥Š� n�Ó� ë¤ a� l¥ bz� � ¢ å� îq¡5�q� aë = Rü'yeti için tutunuz ve rü'yeti için bozunuz. E�er sizinle manzarai hilâl arasına bir bulut veya pus haylulet ederse otuzu sayınız.» 4- ëª Š¢Û¡ æ� bš� ß�‰� aìß¢ ì•¢ ¤ ò¥2�bj�™� ë¤ a� ò¥ß�bà� Ë� á¤ Ø¢ ä�î¤2� 4� by� æ¤ b¡Ï� é¡n¡í� †£ Ç¡ aìÜ¢à¡ ×¤ b�Ï� � â¡ ì¤ –� 2¡ æ� bš� ß�‰� aìÜ¢j¡Ô¤n�¤ m� ü� ë� å� îq¡5�q� æ� bj�È¤ ‘� Š¡ è¤ ‘� ñ� æ� bj�È¤ ‘� å¤ ß¡ â§ ì¤ í� = Ramazanı rü'yeti sebebiyle tutunuz e�er aranıza bir bûlut veya sis girerse �ehri �a'banın adedini otuza ikmal ediniz ve Ramazanı �a'bandan bir gün oruciyle kar�ılamayınız.» 5- ’£ Ûa� � ƒÛa aˆ� Ø� ç¨ ë� aˆ� Ø� ç¨ Š¢ è¤ = Ya'ni Ay kâh otuz ve kâh yirmi dokuz olur. Görürseniz tutunuz, görürseniz bozunuz, e�er bulutlu olursa otuzu sayınız. ��te bunlar ve emsali ehadisi sahîha « Ü£ ç¡ ü�¤ a å¡ Ç� Ù� ã� ìÜ¢d�¤ í� � o¢ îÓ© aì� ß� ó� ç¡ 3¤ Ó¢ ò¡ 6 » âyetine mutabık olarak « ’£ Ûa á¢ Ø¢ ä¤ ß¡ †� è¡ ‘� å¤ à� Ï� � é¢à¤ –¢ î�Ü¤Ï� Š� è¤ 6 » deki �uhudı �ehrin esbabı mu'teberei �er'iyesini beyan eylemi�lerdir. Binaenaleyh meselede ictihada mesa� yoktur. Bu nusus gösteriyor ki �er'an bir hilâlden i'tibaren �ehrin mikyası aslîsi otuz gündür. Otuzun tamam oldu�u ma'lûm olunca ba�kaca hiç bir delile ihtiyac yoktur. Fakat �ehir bazan yirmi dokuz da olur. O zaman delile ihtiyac vardır. Sh:»649 Bu delil rü'yeti hilâldir, ya'ni ilmi istidlâlî de�il ilmi �uhudîdir. �lmi �uhudî mümkin olan mevakıde ehlinden buna müstenid olan �ehadetin de sureti umumiyede mu'teber bir beyyine oldu�unda �üphe yoktur. �stıkrai nüsusa nazaran semaı �ehadet ile amel, ilmi �uhudî ile ameldir. Bundan ba�ka « ›á¤ Ø¢ ä¤ß¡ P›å¤ ß� P›aìä¢ß�a¨ å� íˆ¡ Û£ � a bè� í£ ¢a� b¬í�» ile hıtabı savm, hıtabı âmdır. Ve bu gibi ahkâmı �er'iye ve hukukı ilâhiyede vahid üzere hüküm, cemaat üzere hükümdür. « ò¡ Ç� bà� v� Û¤ a óÜ� Ç� óà¡ Ø¤ y¢ †¡ y¡ aì� Û¤ a óÜ� Ç� óà¡ Ø¤ y¢ » Bunun için her hangi bir mü'min üzerine �uhudı hilâl ile savmın vacib oldu�u sabit olunca biddelâle di�erlerine de vacib olur. Bu vücub ve sübut ise ancak o mü'minin �uhud ve �ehadatile olur. Bu �ehadet, ferdî surette ise vücub yalnız i�idenlere sirayet eder. Yok e�er içtimaî surette ve bir mahkeme huzurunda sabit ise o zaman da umuma sirayet eder. O halde �uhuddan �ehadete nakli kelâm edelim. Savm « Ü£Ûa Õ£¡ y� œ¢ z¤ ß� ¨ é¡ » iftar ve bayram hakkı abiddir. Ve usuli �er'iyeye nazaran hukukı ibad taallûk eden hususatta amel lâakal iki �ahidi âdile mütevakkıfdır. Fakat hukukı ibad taalluk etmiyen ve yalnız hakkı ilâhî olub diyaneti mahza kabilinden bulunan hususatta bir �ahidi âdilin haberi vahidi ile dahi amel caizdir. Binaenaleyh Bayram için �ehadeti vahide aslâ kâfi gelmez ise de Ramazan için bunun cevaz ifade edebilmesi mümkindir. Ancak bunun zahiri hal ile tekzib olunamaması da �arttır. Zahiri halin tekzib edebilece�i habere haberi sahih nazarile bakılamaz. Binaenaleyh e'immei Hanefiye bil'ittifak demi�lerdir ki Semada bir ıllet bulundu�u, ya'ni heva açık olmadı�ı zaman �avval ve Zilhicce için lâ'akal iki âdilin, Ramazan için yalnız âdil bir adamın dahi �ahadeti kabul edilebilirse de Semada ıllet bulunmadı�ı zamanlar ıhbarları ilim ifade edecek bir cemaati kesirenin �ehadeti lâzımdır. Ma'adası kabul edilmez. Zira ayın yirmi dokuzuncu günü taharrii hilâl umum mü'minlere farzdır. Binaenaleyh bunu bir çok insanlar lâyıkile Sh:»650 arayıb gözetti�i ve Semada bir mani'de bulunmadı�ı halde bir kaç kimsenin görüb de di�erlerinin gözleri sa�lam ve mani'dan azade bulunmakla beraber görmemi� olmaları âdeten mümkin olmaz. Binaenaleyh bu zahri hal, gördük diyerek bir kaç ki�inin �ehadetini tekzib eder. Bunların galatına veya bir hayal görüb hilâl sandı�ına veya imkânı aklîsine binaen yalan söylemi� olduklarına ihtimal verilir. Ahkâmı Kur'anda der ki: Bu bir aslı sahihdir, akıllar sıhhatine hükm eyler ve emri �eriatın meb'nası da bunun üzerinedir. Bunda hatâ büyük zarara bâıs olur. Bu yüzden halka �üpheler ilka ederek dinlerini te�vi� edebilirler. Bunun için e'immei Hanefiye ahkâmı �er'iyeden umum nasın bilme�e muhtaç bulundu�u hususatın tarikı subutu istifaze ve mucibi ilm olan haberler olabilece�ine ve bu gibileri ahbarı âhad ile isbat caiz olmadı�ına kail olmu�lardır. Fakat Semada ıllet bulundu�u zaman böyle zahiri halin tekzibi olamıyaca�ından hakkullah olan Ramazanda bir, hukukı ıbad olan bayramlarda iki âdilin �ehadetini tekzib etme�e de hak yoktur. Bundan �u da anla�ılır ki zahiri halin tekzibi mü'minlerin ifayı feriza için fevc fevc taharrii hilâle çıktıkları zamandır. Yoksa bu vazife mühmel bırakılır da taharri tek tük bir kaç ki�iye kalırsa Semada ıllet bulunmadı�ı halde ifayı vazife etmiyenlerin edenleri tekzibe hakları kalmaz. Zahiri hal o bir kaç ki�iyi mükezzib olmaz. Müteahhırîn bu derkeye dü�tükleri için cemmi gafir �artından sarfı nazar ederek di�er mezhebler de oldu�u gibi alel'ıtlak iki �ahidi âdil ile iktifaya lüzum hissetmi�lerdi. Hasılı savm, umuma farzı ayn oldu�u için �er'an �ehrin sebebi subutu da umum için mümkin olan �uhudı hilâle, olmadı�ı halde otuz mıkyasna raptedilmi�tir. Binaenaleyh ayın yirmi dokuzunda taharri hilâlde umuma lâ'akal farzı kifaye olarak farzdır. Hısabatı nücumiyeye gelince: Evvelâ: Bu hısab üzere ay sureti umumiyede ne yirmi dokuz, ne de otuzdur. �ki Sh:»651 ictima veya iki hilâl beynindeki �ehri nücumî yirmi dokuzla otuz arasında daima kesirlidir. Vasatîsi ise yirmi dokuz buçuk gün eder. Halbuki savm sabit olmak için gün mi'yarına merbuttur. Binaenaleyh hısabı nücumî esası mi'yardan haricdir. Saniyen, hisabı nücumî ile idraki hilâl, ilmi �ehudî de�il ilmi istidlâlîdir. Binaenaleyh istidlâl mevkilerinde �er'an dahi mu'teber olsa da �uhud mevkiinde olmaz. Salisen, bu ilmi istidlâlî ehli fen olan havassa mahsustur. Bu esas ittihaz edildi�i takdirde avam taklide cebredilmi� ve ferizai savmiyelerini eda için ibadetinde behemehal havassın vısatatına mecbur kılınmı� ve ilmi �uhudî zevkinden mahrum edilmi� olur. Böyle olmamak için hilâl hisabını anlıyacak kadar �lmi nücum tahsıli dahi müslümanların hepsine farzı ayin kılınmak lâzım gelir ki bu da umumî olan dini islâmın yüsri esasına muhalif bir teklif olur. Rabian, ictimaı neyyireyn umurı hafiye ve ızafiyedendir. Bunun delili zahirîsi �uhudi hilâldir. �er'an ümurı hafiyede bir �eyin delili o �ey makamına ikame olunaca�ından �uhuda itibar, zarurî olmak lâzım gelir. Halbuki hisab esas ittihaz olundu�u takdirde itibar, hilâlin zuhuruna de�il, ictimaın vuku ve hıtamına olmak lâzım gelir. Binaenaleyh hisab noktai nazarından rü'yeti hilâl i'tibarının ne fennen ne �er'an bir ma'nası olmaz. Bu gibi hikmetlere mebni hisabı nücuma itibar hakkında bir nas varid olmamı�tır. Bu da fennin alel'ıtlak kıymetsizli�inden de�il, belki mevzuı sıyam noktai nazarından umumî olamıyaca�ı içindir. �lmi nücum tahsıli herkese farz kılınacak iptidaî tahsıllerden olamıyaca�ı için buna mukabil senenin ba'zı mukaddes günlerinde mûslümanlara taharri hilâli te�hil edecek rasadhaneler yaparak herkesin bu zevkleri tatması için te�vikatta bulunmak elbette daha güzeldir. Görülüyor ki mu'teber olan haber, ilmi �uhudîyi nakil demek olan ve zahiren tekzib edilemiyecek olan �ehadeti adildir. Sh:»652 Yoksa hiç kimse �üphe etmez ki para için din ve vicdanını satıb yalan yere �ehadet edebilecek bir kaç fasıkın ıhbarına itimad etmekten ise hisab ile amel etmek evlâdır. Ve Peygamberimiz �a'banın son günü orucile Ramazan kar�ılamayı da nehiy buyurdu�u için �a'ban oldu�u malûm bulunan bir günde yalan bir haber ile oruç tutmak veya Ramazan olan bir günde yalan bir haber ile Bayram yapmak da günah olaca�ından bu babda ihtiyat da lâzımdır. Binaenaleyh cemmi gafirin �ehadeti bulunmadı�ı zaman dinlenecek �ahidler hakkında hisabı nücumîyi zahiri hal gibi mu'teber tutmak zamanımızın haline muvafık olacaktır ve müslüman olanlar her halde hilâli taharri etmek ferizasını unutmamalıdırlar. Hulâsa, savmin sebebi vücubi �uhudı �ehir, daha do�rusu �uhudı cüz'i �ehirdir, Yirmi dokuzda rü'yeti hilâl ile, bu olmadı�ı takdirde tekmili selâsîn ile hali hazarda �ehri Ramazana girmi� olan her mü'mini mükellefe bu ayda oruç tutmak farzdır ›bš¦ íŠ© ß� æ� b×� å¤ ß� ë�  ve her kim mühimce hasta ›Š§1�� óÜ¨ Ç� ë¤ a� yahud bir sefer üzerinde ise ›Š� 6� a¢ â§bí£ �a� å¤ ß¡ ñ¥ †£� È¡Ï� bunların orucu da Ramazandan ba�ka günlerden sayısıncadır. -Ya'ni bunlara Ramazanda ruhsat vardır, tutmayabilirler ve tutmazlarsa di�er günlerde adedi adedince kaza etmiye borçludurlar. Kaza ettikleri takdirde âsim olmazlar. Fakat mukim ve sahih olanlara bu ruhsat yoktur, onlar kazaya bırakırsa farzı terketmekle âsim olurlar. Ve amden nakzettikleri takdirde kazadan ba�ka keffaret de lâzım gelir. ��te yazılmı� olan sıyamın eyyamı ma'dudesi �ehri Ramazan ile beyan ve farzıyyeti tencîzen te'kid olunduktan sonra ma'zeretlerin itibardan sukutu tevehhüm olunmamak için maraz ve sefer ma'zeret ve ruhsatları da tekrar zikredilmi�tir. Bu tekrar dolayısiyle balâdaki âyetlerin savmi Ramazan hakkında olmadı�ı ve olsa bile iptidai hale aid olan vücubı muhayyer hakkında olub bu tenciz Sh:»653 ile mehsuh bulundukları ve binaenaleyh « Û£a óÜ� Ç� ë� � ò¥í� †¤ Ï¡ é¢ã� ìÔ¢îÀ© í¢ å� íˆ© » fıkrasının tekrar edilmedi�i cihetle külliyyen mensuh oldu�u ıtakayı istitaa ile tefsir eden bir çok müfessirîn tarafından dermiyan edilmi�tir. Lâkin burada ıtakanın ma'nası tatvik olub bunun mensuh olmadı�ı ve lâakal sabit ve �afiîye göre hamil ve mürzıaya dahi �amil ve hatta �eyhı fâniye fidyeyi vacib görmiyen �mam Malike göre bu nas kaza borcu olub da muktedir iken senesi zarfında kaza etmiyenler hakkında sabit oldu�u yukarıda izah edilmi� idi. Burada tekrar edilmemesi mensuhıyetinden de�il edaya mahsus muvakkat ma'zeret olan maraz ve seferin zikrile eda ve kazaya �amil daimî ma'zeret olan za'fı takatın evleviyyetle subutu anla�ılmasına meb'nidir. Ve bu noktayı �u da te'yid eder. ›Š� 9¤ È¢Û¤ a á¢ Ø¢ 2¡ †¢ íŠ© í¢ ü� ë� Š� ¤ î¢Û¤ a á¢ Ø¢ 2¡ é¢Ü£ ¨ Ûa †¢ íŠ© í¢ Allah böyle orucu farz kılmakla sizi zora, sıkıntıya giriftar etmek istemez, bil'akis size kolaylık vermek ister. -Maraz ve seferde savm ise bazan usret olabilir, bunun yüsrü de iftara ruhsattır. Buna binaen mucibi zarar ve harec olacak ma'zeretler hakkında ruhsatlar vermi�tir. Bu hikmete mebnidir ki oruca niyyet edib de oruclu oldu�unu unutarak yeyib içen veya muamelei zevciye yapan nasînin orucu bozulmıyaca�ı hadîsi Nebevîde beyan buyurulmu� ve buna zıyafetullah ıtlak edilmi�tir. Yine bu yüsür esasına meb'ni ateh, cünun gibi mevanıi teklif bulunmıyan ve az çok hıtabı âmmile mükellefîn miyanında dahil bulunan aklı ba�ında ve fakat eda olsun kaza olsun oruca zor dayanabilecek, oruç bütün takatını tüketib zarar verecek olan ve hasbel'ade günden güne yıprayıb fenaya do�ru giden pek ıhtiyar erkekler ve kadınlar, kezalik genç oldu�u halde ifakati ümidsiz bir marazı müzminden dolayı ıhtiyarlar gibi takatsız bulunan zaifler hakkında da kudreti maliyeleri bulun- Sh:»654 mak �artile balâdaki fidye ruhsatı evleviyyetle sabittir. Çünkü bunlar için kaza dahi bir usret olaca�ından yüsür fidye suretindedir. Hasılı Cenabı Allah zor gibi görünen orucu far Oruç ve Ramazan Âyetlerinin Tefsiri Oruç Ruhun Beslenmesidir Bakara Sûresi’nin 183 îlâ 187 âyetleri, doğrudan oruç ve Ramazan’la ilgilidir Bu âyetlerin hemen öncesinde vasiyet hukukuyla ilgili âyetler yer alır 168 âyetle başlayan ve tüm insanlığa ilahi bir öneri olan hukuki kurallar olması hasebiyle bu iki konu arasında dolaylı bir ilişki mevcuttur Oruçla ilgili pasajın öncesinde yer alan kısas ve vasiyet âyetleri ağırlıklı olarak insan-insan ilişkileriyle ilgiliyken, oruç ve onun incelttiği yüreklerin Allah’a yolladığı davetiye demeye gelen dua âyetleri ise insan-Allah ilişkileriyle ilgilidir 2/183: “Ey îman edenler! Oruç, tıpkı sizden öncekilere olduğu gibi size de yazıldı; belki bu sayede takvaya erersiniz” “Ey îman edenler!” diye başlayan bu âyet, “iman” iddiasında bulunanları iddialarını isbata çağırıyor Zira ellezîne âmenû, mu’minîn’den farklı olarak Kur’an’da genelde kişinin kendi iddiasına dönük olarak kullanılır Mu’minîn ise genellikle Allah’ın imanını kabul ettikleri için kullanılır Âyet, mü’min muhatapların iman iddialarını isbat için bir ‘teklif’le geliyor: Oruç Oruç: Orucun Arapça karşılığı savm’dır “Sükunet, hareketsizlik, tutmak, el çekmek” anlamlarına gelen savm’ın şer’i anlamı şudur: “Allah rızasını amaç edinerek her yıl ay takviminin 9 ayı olan Ramazan ayında, aralıksız olarak, şafak vaktinden günbatımına kadar yemek, içmek ve cinsi münasebetten uzak durmak” Mekkî sûrelerde yalnızca bir yerde Hz Meryem’in öyküsünün nakledildiği yerde onun ağzından “Ben Rahman’a oruç adadım” (19:27) cümlesinde geçer Söz konusu orucun susmayı da kapsadığı âyetin bağlamından anlaşılmaktadır Orucu farz kılan ilk âyet Medine’de, tahminen hicretin ikinci yılında inen bu âyettir “…tıpkı sizden öncekilere olduğu gibi”: Bu âyet, İslamî hükümlerin zamanlar ve zeminler üstülüğüne dikkat çekmekte ve tüm semavi şeriatların ortak noktalarından birinin de oruç olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır Elimizdeki Tevrat’ta orucu farz kılan her hangi bir emir yer almamaktadır Fakat oruç ve oruçlu övülmektedir Hz Musa 40 gün oruç tutmuştur Yahudiler Kudüs’ün tahrib edilmesinin yıldönümlerinde her yılın bir haftasını oruçlu geçirirler, ayrıca Ağustos ayının bir gününde de oruç tutarlardı Yahudiler ayrıca 7 ayın onuncu günü oruç tutarlar buna da “aşûrâ orucu” derlerdi Yine elde bulunan resmi İncillerde de oruç emrine rastlamıyoruz Ne ki, Hz Musa’nın Mısır’dan çıkış gününü yâd için oruçlu geçirdiğine inanılan Fısıh Bayramı gününü Hz İsa da oruçla geçirmiştir Hıristiyan geleneğinde bu gün “diriliş günü” adıyla bayram olarak kutlanır Ayrıca Hıristiyanlıkta mezheplere göre değişen et orucu, balık orucu, yumurta orucu, süt orucu, konuşma orucu gibi oruçlar da vardır Oruç çoktanrılı dinlerde de yer alır Bunun nedeni, belki de bu inanışlara kadim ilahi dinlerden geçmiş olması veya bu inanışların kökeninin semavi olmasıdır Eski Mısır’da oruç tutulurdu Oradan Yunan’a geçti Eski Yunan’da oruç özellikle kadınlara şart koşulurdu Roma’da da oruç tutulduğunu biliyoruz Hindu inanışında oruç hâlâ en büyük ibadet olarak yer almaktadır Özetle oruç insanlığa açılmış ilahi bir kredidir Oruç tutan bir mü’min, insanlıkla yaşıt bir kervana dâhil olmuştur Bu kervanın cihanşümul adı “insanlıkla yaşıt iman ailesi”dir Oruç üzerinden her mü’min o kutlu aileye mensubiyet ilan etmektedir Bu ümmetin tarihinde oruç ilk kez bu âyetin inişinden önce “âşûrâ orucu” olarak tutulmuştur Bu konuda hadis ve siyer kaynaklarında birçok rivayet yer alır İşte onlardan biri: “Nebi Medine’ye gelince Yahudilerin âşûrâ günü oruç tuttuklarını gördü ve onlara “Bu nedir?” diye sordu Onlar “Bu Allah’ın İsrail oğullarını Firavun ve avenesinin şerrinden kurtardığı mutlu bir gündür, Musa onu oruçla geçirirdi” dediler Bunun üzerine Allah Rasulü şöyle buyurdu: Biz Musa’ya sizden daha yakınız” Ve bize o gün oruç tutmayı emretti” (Buhari, M Ensar 52, Savm 69; Müslim, Sıyam 19/127, 125; Ebu Davud, Savm 63; Tirmizi, Savm 48 vd) Bu gibi rivayetlerden de anlıyoruz ki, oruç da diğer ibadetler gibi aşama aşama (tedricen) farz kılınan bir ibadettir Bu tesbit sahabeden Muaz b Cebel’e aittir Ahmed b Hanbel, Ebu Davud ve daha başkalarının naklettiği rivayete göre Hz Muaz şöyle der: “Namaz ve oruç son şekline tedricen ulaştı /…/ Hz Peygamber Medine’ye hicret ettiği sıralarda her ay üç gün oruç tutar, ayrıca Muharrem’in 10 günü de oruç tutardı Daha sonra Allah bütün Ramazan boyunca oruç tutmayı emretti Fakat dayanabildiği halde oruç tutmayan bir kimsenin fidye olarak bir günlük oruca karşılık bir fakiri doyurmasına izin verdi Sonraları bir günlük oruç için bir fakiri doyurma müsaadesi, mazereti olmayan kişileri dışarıda tutarak yalnızca yolculuk vs gibi mazereti olan kimselere has kılındı” (ed-Dürrü’l-Mensur I, 427) “yazıldı”: Âyetteki “yazıldı” (kutibe) lafzı, “farz kılındı” (furida) anlamında alınmıştır Fakat bu ikisi arasında nüans olsa gerektir Öyle denilmek istenseydi öyle denilirdi Kaldı ki, farada kökenli kelimeler Kur’an’da kullanılmıştır “Yazıldı” fiili zımnen, orucun insanın ve insanlığın çağları aşan yazgısı kılındığını beyan eder Bunu diğer şeriat ve inanç sistemlerine ait tarihi veriler de doğrulamaktadır Bu âyet, İslamî hükümlerin zamanlar ve zeminler üstülüğüne dikkat çekmekte ve tüm semavi şeriatların ortak noktalarından birinin de oruç olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır Oruç insanlığa açılmış ilahi bir kredidir “belki bu sayede takvaya erersiniz”: Bu cümle oruç emrinin nihai amacını ele vermektedir Bu emrin illeti ise üç maddede özetlenebilir: 1) Allah’ın insanlığa bir rehber ve ışık olarak gönderdiği Kur’an mesajının doğumunu kutlamak Kur’an’ın şehadetine göre bu mesaj ilk kez Mekke’de, hicretten yaklaşık 13 yıl önce bir Ramazan ayında indirilmeye başlamıştı Ramazan, Kur’an’ı getirdiği için kutlanmaya layık bir aydı, yani Kur’an ayı Kur’an’ın elinden tutup gelen Ramazan’ı mü’minler oruçla bir şükran ayına çevirdiler Oruç, Kur’an’ı gönderen Allah’a kulca bir teşekkürdü Oruç tutan her Müslüman Kur’an’ın doğum gününü kutluyor demekti Oruç tutarak Kur’an’ın doğum gününü kutlayan her mü’min kendi kendisine şu soruyu sormalıdır: Doğum gününü kutladığımız Kur’an’ı hayatımızda diriltememişsek, durumumuz, ölümüne göz yumduğu çocuğun doğum gününü kutlayan birinin durumuna benzemez mi? 2) Kur’an’a layık biri olabilmek için etkili bir nefis terbiyesi ve ruh tezkiyesi sağlamak Orucun, insan tekinde gerçekleştirdiği derinliğine bir operasyondu bu Oruç bedenin aç bırakılmasından çok ruhun beslenmesidir Ruhu bedeninden zayıf olanların ruhuna tensel hazları ve beşeri arzuları hükmeder Bu durum sürücünün atları arabaya bindirip kendisini atın yerine koşmasına benzer Oruç yüreğe doğru yapılan zorlu bir yolculuktur; sevgi ve nefretin, iman ve inkârın, red ve kabulün merkezi olan yüreğe Bu yolculukta insanın en büyük kazancı kendini bilmektir İşte “belki bu sayede takvaya erersiniz” cümlesinin arkasında yatan anlam da budur Bunun açılımı, orucun insandaki sorumluluk bilincini artırması, onu Rabbine, kendine, insanlara, tabiata ve eşyaya karşı daha sorumlu davranmaya itmesidir 3) Zengin-yoksul, bây u geda, işçi-patron demeden her insana açlık ve susuzluğu tattırarak toplumdaki aç ve susuzların, açık ve uykusuzların acısına tüm mü’minleri ortak etmek ve onlara bu gerçeği yaşatarak kavramalarını sağlamaktır Bu, orucun sosyal illetidir Her ibadet gibi orucun da çift kanadı vardır Biri bireyden Allah’a, diğeri bireyden topluma uzanır Bu iki kanattan biri eksik veya kırık olursa oruç kuşu menziline uçamaz Orucun sosyal gerekçesi orucun fertten topluma uzanan kanadıyla ilgilidir Âyetin sonunda yer alan ve “sorumluluk bilinci”ne delalet eden takva’ya yalnız Allah’a karşı sorumluluk değil, bu sayede topluma karşı sorumluluk da girmiş olur 2/184: “Sayılı günlerde… Sizden her kim hasta ya da yolcu olursa, tutmadığının sayısı kadar diğer günlerde (tutar) Gücü yetenler üzerine de bir yoksulu doyuracak fidye verme yükümlülüğü vardır Kim daha fazla hayır işlerse kendisi için daha yararlı olur; zira eğer bilirseniz, oruç tutmak kendinize iyilik etmektir” “Sayılı günlerde…” Bu cümle bir önceki âyetin devamı olarak okunabileceği gibi, iki âyet arasındaki bir ara cümle olarak da okunabilir Her halükarda öncesiyle bağlantılı bir cümledir Oruç emrinin ucu açık bir emir değil “belirli, sınırlı ve sayılı” günleri kapsadığını ifade eder Belirsiz olması, söz konusu “sayılı günleri” oluşturan Ramazan ayının ay yılının her yıl on gün atarak 33 yılda bir çevrimini tamamlayan seyyal yapısını ifade içindir Bazen 29 bazen de 30 çeker İbaredeki belirsizlik, ihtimalin birden çokluğuna delalet eder “Sizden her kim hasta ya da yolcu olursa, tutmadığının sayısı kadar diğer günlerde (tutar)” Sayılı günlerde oruç tutma emrini hasta ve yolcular (ve benzeri durumda olan diğer kimseler) için esneten bir ruhsatı ifade eder Hasta ve yolcular için verilen bu ruhsat, bu ruhsatı uygulayanın orucunun sevabından bir şey eksilmeyeceğine de delalet eder Şu sual de bu âyet bağlamında cevaplanmalıdır: Ramazan’da özürsüz olarak kasten oruç yiyen birine ne lazım gelir? Böyle biri bir farzı terk ettiği için haram işlemiştir Zira ilahi bir emri özürsüz terk etmek haramdır Dolayısıyla günahkâr olmuştur Tevbe etmeli ve ayrıca terk ettiği farzı kaza edip telafi etmelidir İkinci sual şudur: Böyle birinin 60 gün keffaret tutması vacip midir, değil midir? Mezhepler bu konuda ihtilaf etmiştir Yeme ve içme ile bozulan oruç için İmam Azam Ebu Hanife ve İmam Malik keffaret gerekir demişlerdir Bu hükmün Kur’an ve sünnetten açık delili olmadığı için de, aşağıda serdedeceğimiz hadisten bu hükmü “kıyas” yoluyla çıkarmışlardır Burada bizzat Hanefi ve Maliki mezheplerinin kendi koydukları “Kefaretler ve hadler hususunda kıyas caiz değildir” usul kuralına uyulmamış olduğu, bu meselede bu iki mezhebin kendi kurallarını ihlal ettiği bir not olarak düşülmelidir Fakat bu iki imamın aksine, İmam Şafii ve İmam Ahmed b Hanbel kasten yiyip içerek oruç bozana keffaret öngörmemişlerdir Delildeki illetin hususiliğine hükmedip, iki bozma türü arasında illet birliği olmamasından ve büyük farktan dolayı kıyasa gerek olmadığı sonucuna varmışlardır Beri yandan dört imam da, aşağıdaki hadisten yola çıkarak cinsi münasebetle kasten bozulan oruca keffaret gerekeceğinde ittifak etmişlerdir Mezhep imamlarının vardıkları bu hükümleri delillerden yola çıkarak tahlil edelim: Kur’an’da kasten tutulmayan veya tutulmuşken kasten bozulan orucun kefaretine dair her hangi bir hüküm yoktur İmamlar da delillerini hadisten almışlardır Bu delil Ebu Hüreyre’den nakledilen şu hadistir: “Nebi’ye bir adam gelerek “Helak oldum ya Rasulallah!” dedi Allah Rasulü ona “Seni ne helak etti?” diye sordu ve “Ramazan gün(düz)ü hanımımla yattım” cevabını aldı Allah Rasulü “Bir köle azad edecek kudretin var mı?” sorusuna “Hayır!” cevabı aldı Bunun üzerine “Öyleyse, iki ay aralıksız oruç tutabilir misin?” diye sordu? Adam yine “Hayır!” dedi Bu kez “O halde altmış yoksulu doyurabilir misin?” diye sordu Adam ona da “Hayır!” dedi ve oturdu Allah Rasulü içinde hurma dolu bir zenbil getirtti ve ona uzatarak “Bunu fakirlere sadaka olarak ver!” dedi Adam “Şu iki kayalık arasındaki vadide (Medine’de) benden daha fakiri yok ki!” dedi Allah Rasulü bunun üzerine azı dişleri görününceye kadar güldü ve ardından “Haydi al da git ve bunu ehline yedir” dedi (Buhari, Savm 30, Keffârât 2-4, Hîbe 13; Müslim, Sıyâm 81) Bu hadisi ayrıca Ahmed b Hanbel (II, 241, 517), Ebu Davud, Tirmizi (Savm 28), Nesâî ve İbn Mâce (Sıyâm 4, 14) de senetleriyle nakletmişlerdir İbareler arasında farklılıklar olsa da mana birdir Hadisin sıhhatinde şüphe yoktur Fakat bazen hadisi nakleden olayın ayrıntısını bilmediği veya atladığı için, hadisin sebeb-i vürudu anlaşılmamakta, bu da hadisin hiç alakası olmayan bir konuya mesnet kılınmasına yol açmaktadır Hadiste geçen üç aşamalı keffaret hükmünü Kur’an’ın içinde aradığımızda Mücadile Sûresi’nin 2-4 âyetleriyle karşılaşıyoruz Hadistekiyle aynı keffaret hükmünü içeren bu âyetlerin konusu Ramazan orucunu bozma değildir Karısını anasına benzetme yoluyla bir tür geçici veya kalıcı boşama olan geleneksel “zıhar yemini”dir ve üçlü keffaret de “zıhar keffareti”dir Bu durumda şu sonuç çıkmaktadır: Kur’an’da zıhar yemini için öngörülen keffaretin aynısı hadiste bozulan Ramazan orucu için öngörülmektedir Bu ikisi çok farklı iki durumdur Birbiriyle münasebeti de yoktur Acaba öyle mi? Müsned’deki hadis şöyle: “Seleme b Sahr el-Ensari şöyle anlatır: “Cinsel gücüm çok yüksekti Ramazan girdiğinde gecemde bir şeyler olurdu Gündüz oluncaya kadar kendimi tutamam da koynuna atılırım korkusuyla Ramazan geçinceye kadar cismen ayrılmak suretiyle karıma zıhar yaptım Bir gün bana hizmeti sırasında bedeninden bir yer açıldı Ben de dayanamayıp üzerine atıldım ve beraber oldum Hemen aileme koştum ve durumumu anlattım “Beni Peygamber’e götürün durumumu anlatayım” dedim “Yemin ederiz ki biz seni götürmeyiz, (kabilemiz) hakkında âyet inmesinden korkarız, ola ki Nebi ağırımıza gidecek bir şeyler söyler İstersen sen git, münasip olanı yap!” dediler Çıktım Nebi’ye varıp durumumu anlattım Üç kez bunun gerçekten böyle olduğunu bana teyit ettirdi “Sabrederim, Allah’ın emrini bana uygulayınız” dedim “Bir köle azad et!” dedi Ben de elimle boynumu gösterdim ve “Şu boynumdan başka mülküm yoktur” dedim “O halde aralıksız iki ay oruç tut!” dedi Ben de “Ya Rasulallah! Bütün bunlar oruçtan dolayı başıma gelmedi mi?” dedim “O halde sadaka ver!” dedi Bu kez ben de “Yemin ederim geceyi aç geçirdik” dedim Nebi “O halde sadaka sahibi Zureyk oğullarına git! Vermeleri gereken sadakayı sana versinler Aldığından altmış yoksula altmış ölçek hurma yedir, kalanını da ailenizle birlikte siz yiyin Adam akrabalarına dönerek “Sizde sıkıntı ve kötü fikir, fakat Allah Rasulü’nde genişlik ve bereket buldum, bana sadakalarınızı vermenizi emretti: Bana onları veriniz!” dedim ve verdiler” (İbn Hanbel, Müsned IV, 37; Ebu Davud II, 256) Buhari ve Müslim’in naklettiği hadisle Ahmed b Hanbel’in bağlamıyla ve isimleriyle birlikte naklettiği hadisin aynı olduğunu İbn Ebi Şeybe ve İbn Hacer (Bulûğu’l-Meram) gibi tahkikçiler tesbit etmişlerdir Bu sonucu keşfeden üstad Musa Carullah, sonuçtan yola çıkarak şu hükme varır: “Zıhar olayı ile karşılaşmamış olan, oruç bozmanın risalet-i nebeviyye devrinde vukuuna kesin bir delil yok iken nakl kılınmış bu hadislerin hiçbiri iftar kefaretine delil olamaz; zira o hadislerde öngörülen keffaret zıhar keffaretidir Zıhar keffareti Mücadele Sûresi’yle sabittir /…/ Keffaret zıhar keffareti ise bu defa oruç bozma suçu kaffaretsiz kalır Bu fikrimi, hadislerle nakl kılınmış müteaddit hal karineleriyle teyit edebilirim” (Uzun Günlerde Ruze, çev: Y Uralgiray, Ankara, 1975, s 316-317) “Gücü yetenler üzerine de…” Lâfzî anlamı budur Bu ibare üzerinde kimi zaman zorlamalara kadar varan çok çeşitli yorumlar yapılmıştır Taberi bu ibarenin üç farklı anlamda ve iki ayrı formda okunduğunu birçok rivayet sıralayarak aktarır: 1) Çoğunluğun kabul ettiği gibi yutîkûne (-ona- gücü yetenler) okuyanlar, bu âyeti oruç ibadetinin aşama aşama son şeklini aldığı görüşünde olanlardır Buna göre ilk dönemlerde, oruç tutmaya gücü yettiği ve mazereti olmadığı halde tutamayanlara bir yoksulu doyuracak kadar fidye vermeleri emredilmiş, bir sonraki âyette yer alan “Sizden biri bu aya ulaştığında oruç tutsun” emriyle bu izin mazeretsiz olandan kaldırılıp yalnızca hastalık ve yolculuk gibi durumlara has kılınmıştır Yukarda naklettiğimiz Muaz b Cebel hadisi de orucun farz kılınışındaki bu aşmalılığı teyit eder Taberi, bu âyetin tefsirinde Amr b Mürre’den gelen bir haber nakleder: “Araplar oruç tutmaya alışkın bir toplum değillerdi Oruç emri onlara çok zor geliyordu İlk dönemde oruç tutmak istemeyen onun yerine bir yoksulu doyuruyordu Sonra “(O sayılı günler) Ramazan ayıdır ki…” (2:185) âyeti indirildi Bu âyetle oruç tutmama izni sadece hastalık, yolculuk gibi mazereti olanlara hasredildi Biz ise kesin olarak oruçla emrolunduk” (Taberi II, 138) 2) İbn Abbas ve Hz Aişe yutavvikûnehu şeklinde okumuşlardır Bu durumda anlam “onu tutmakta zorlanan, takat yetiremeyen” şeklinde olur 3) Yine İbn Abbas’tan nakledilen ve meşhur okuyuşun aynı olan rivayetlerde yutikunehu’ya verilen anlam yutavvikunehu’ya verilen anlamın aynı kabul edilmiştir Bu rivayetlerin kimisinde bu cümlenin hükmü iptal edilmiş (mensuh) kabul edilirken, İbn Abbas’tan, “Bu âyet mensuh değildir” görüşü nakledilir Bu görüşe dayanarak günümüz mealcilerinden bazıları bu kelimenin önüne metinde olmayan bir lâ ekleyerek “güç yetiremeyenler” anlamını elde etmişlerdir Bu metindeki mananın tam tersidir Ebu Hayyan buna şöyle itiraz eder: “Hatadır, zira şüphe karıştırmaktır (telbis); görmüyor musun ki metinden ilk anlaşılan olumlu bir fiil olmasıdır Ve lâ’nın önce hazfedilip sonra varmış gibi okunması yemin dışında caiz değildir” (el-Bahru’l-Muhît) 4) Yine İbn Abbas bu âyetin artık oruç tutamayacak durumda olan yaşlılarla ilgili hükmü beyan ettiği görüşündedir (Buhari, Tefsir, Bakara, 25) Yutîkûnehû’ya yestatî’ûnehû manası vermek bizce de yanlıştır Zira tâka, “gayretin en üstünü ve ihtimalin son noktasıdır” (Krş: 2:249, 286) Hem zaten güç yetiremeyenden oruç düşer Zira teklîf-i mâ lâ-yutak (güç yetirilemeyen bir şeyi emretmek) muhaldir Bu bir hakikattir Bakara Sûresi’nin 286 âyetindeki duada bu hakikat dile gelir Âyette emredilen fidye “gücü yeten” üzerinedir Fakat burada kapalı kalan “gücü yetenlerden” kastın kimler olduğudur Bir de, neye gücü yetenler? Oruca mı, fidyeye mi, kazaya mı? Zamirin orucu göstermesi uzağı göstermesidir ki, bunun için karine gereklidir Buradaki zamir hemen öncesindeki cümleyi gösterir Bu durumda mana “kaza etmeye gücü yetenler üzerine bir yoksulu doyuracak fidye gerekir” olur Burada mukadder sual şu olur: “Kazası olanlar, kaza ile beraber bir de fidye mi verecekler, yoksa kaza orucu yerine mi fidye verecekler?” Yutîkûnehû kelimesinin konuşlandırıldığı yer bu iki anlama da açıktır Âyetin devamı iki manayı da desteklemektedir “Kim daha fazla hayır işlerse kendisi için daha yararlı olur” ifadesinde “daha fazla” olana teşvik vardır Bu hayır ya “daha fazla yoksulu doyurma” veya “bir yoksulu daha fazla doyurma”dır Eğer âyetin son cümlesi olmasaydı ve ‘alellezine yutîkûnehû’yu sadece “kaza ile beraber bir de fidye vermek” manasına hasredebilirdik Zira fidye, zamanında tutulamayan orucun eksilen sevabını tamamlamak içindir (Krş: 2:196) Lakin âyetin sonundaki “ama –eğer bilirseniz- oruç tutmanız sizin için daha hayırlıdır” ifadesinde kişinin tercihine zımni bir atıf vardır Bu takdirde manayı “kaza ile birlikte fidye”ye hasretmek doğru olmaz Neticede şu manaya ulaşılır: kaza ile birlikte gücü yeten üzerine fidye vermek, fidyesiz kazadan veya kazasız fidyeden daha hayırlıdır; kazayla birlikte fidyeye gücü yetenlerin ikisini birden yapmaları, birini yapmalarından daha hayırlıdır Allahu a’lem Aslında bu âyet, Kur’an’ın icazından bir parça olan eksiltili ve çok çağrışımlı üsluba güzel bir örnektir Kur’an’ın tüm âyetlerinin tek ve sabit bir anlamı olması gerektiği gibi bir saplantı, ne dilin mantığına, ne Kur’an’ın icazına, ne de Allah’ın maksadına uygundur Kimi zaman bir âyet birden çok hakikate vurgu yapar Bazen bir zamir birden çok merciye ait olur Kur’an’da bazı edatlar hem önündeki kelimeyi hem ardındaki kelimeyi ‘görürler’ Bunun en tipik örneği bu âyetteki hû zamiridir Özetle, biz bu ibarenin birincil ve lafzi anlamı olan “gücü yetenler” karşılığını, ibaredeki “hu” zamirinin de hem ta’âmu miskin’e (yoksulu doyurma), hem de “oruca” gittiğini tercih ettik Bu durumda âyetin manası şöyle olur: “Sizden her kim hasta ya da yolcu olursa, tutmadığının sayısı kadar diğer günlerde tutar Diğer günlerde de oruç tutacak kadar iyileşmesi beklenmeyecek kadar hasta veya yaşlı olanlardan, ya da oruç tuttuğu halde ayrıca hayır yapmaya gücü yetenler üzerine de, tutamadıkları her gün için bir yoksulu doyuracak fidye verme yükümlülüğü vardır Kim, belirlenen oruçtan daha fazla nafile oruç tutarsa ya da belirlenenden fazla yoksulu doyurarak daha fazla hayır işlerse kendisi için daha yararlı olur; zira eğer bilirseniz, oruç tutmak kendinize iyilik etmektir” Oruç ruhun beslenmesidir, demiştik Ve yine Kur’an bir Ramazan’la geldiği için, insanla konuştuğu için, bize vahyin aydınlık mesajını sunduğu için Allah’a bir teşekkürdür, demiştik Ve son olarak demiştik ki: oruç Kur’an’ın doğum günü kutlamasıdır İşte içerisinde Kur’an o gece nazil olduğu için “bin aydan daha hayırlı” olan Kadir/kader/ölçü gecesini barındıran Ramazan ayını değerli kılan da buydu Bu silsileyi izlersek, Ramazan’a hürmet Kur’an’a hürmettir, Kur’an’a hürmet Allah’a hürmettir Ramazan’a hürmetin ölçüsü ise onu oruçlu geçirmektir Çünkü o insanlığa rehber olan ve hakkı batıldan ayıran vahyi elinden tutarak insanlığa sunmuştur 2/185: “(O sayılı günler) Ramazan ayıdır ki, insanlığa rehber olan, bu rehberliğin apaçık belgelerini taşıyan ve hakkı batıldan ayıran Kur’an işte bu ayda indirilmiştir Sizden biri bu aya ulaştığında oruç tutsun Hasta ya da yolcu olan kimse de, başka günlerde iade etsin Allah sizin için kolaylık ister, sizi zora koşmak istemez Oruç günlerinin sayısını tamamlamanızı, sizi doğru yola ulaştırdığı için O’nu yüceltmenizi ve şükretmenizi ister” “Ramazan ayıdır ki” Zaman da mekân da kendi başına kutsallığı olan şeyler değildir Eşya kutsiyetini yaratıcısından alır Allah’ın bir ismi de Kuddûs’tür O’nun mukaddes oluşu, bizatihi kendindendir O, özünde kutsaldır O’nun dışında her ne kadar kutsallık izafe edilen şey varsa, kutsallığını O’ndan almak zorundadır O’nun kutsamadığını kutsallaştırmak batıldır Ramazan, kutsallığını Kur’an ayı oluşundan alır “Sizden biri bu aya ulaştığında oruç tutsun Hasta ya da yolcu olan kimse de, başka günlerde iade etsin”: Hastalık ve yolculuk durumu oruç emrinden istisnadır Burada insanı mazur gösteren hastalığın cinsi, şiddeti, niteliği tanımlanmamıştır Bir hastalığın oruca mani teşkil edip etmemesi hükmü yalnızca fıkhın konusu değildir Belki ondan da öte ahlaki bir konudur ve insanın Rabbine karşı ahlaklı davranarak çözebileceği bir problemdir Yolculuğa gelince: Hz Peygamber orucu terk etmek için ne kadarlık bir mesafeye yolculuk yapılması gerektiğine dair kesin bir ölçü koymamıştır Bu nedenle sahabiler arasında bu konuda farklı uygulamalara rastlanmaktadır Şu kesin ki, Bedir Savaşı ve Mekke’nin Fethi günleri Ramazan ayına denk gelmiş, Hz Peygamber ve arkadaşları bu sırada oruçlarını ertelemişlerdi Hatta Hz Peygamber’e “Seferde oruç tutmak fazilet midir?” (e-mine’m-birri em-savmu fi’m-sefer) diye kendi lehcesiyle soru soran bir Yemenliye, yine onun lehçesiyle “Yolculukta oruç tutmak fazilet sayılamaz” (leyse mine’m-birri em-savmu fi’m-sefer) cevabını vermiştir (Buhari, Sıyam 3:77, nu53) Yukarda hastalık için söylediklerimiz aynen yolculuk için de geçerlidir Kişi, yolculuğunun oruca mani olup olmadığını öncelikle Allah’a karşı ve kendisine karşı ahlaki davranarak tesbit etmelidir Her şeyden önce, oruca karşı mazeret mesafesinin tesbitinde kişinin seferin ağırlık ve sıkıntısını omuzlarında hissetmesi gereklidir, diyebiliriz Hastalık ve yolculuğun oruç için mazeret teşkilinde durumun, zamanın, ortam ve şartların dikkate alınması gerekliliğine sahabeden Hz Enes’in tavrı güzel bir örnek teşkil eder Enes (ra) der ki: Bu âyet indirildiği zamanlarda biz yolculuğa aç bir vaziyette çıkar, yemeğe oturduğumuz zaman da karnımız doymazdı Fakat bugün tok olarak çıkıyoruz, yediğimiz zaman da doyacak kadar yiyebiliyoruz” Bunları söyleyen Hz Enes hizmetçisine yolculukta orucu emretmiştir “Allah sizin için kolaylık ister, sizi zora koşmak istemez” Bu cümle, ibadetlerin amacını, Allah’ın kullarına olan şefkat ve merhametini dile getirmektedir Bu âyette ifade edilen hakikate “üslubullah” adını verebiliriz Bu da şudur: Maksadı gerçekleştirirken, bunu mümkün olan en kolay ve kestirme yoldan yapmak Teklifin külfeti, teshilin suhuletiyle yan yana Kesinlikle paradoks yok İlkeler ve olgular birbirinin karşısına hasım olarak yerleştirilmiyor, birbiriyle yan yana hısım olarak yerleştiriliyor İnsanın mutluluğu için sınırlar çiziliyor, ilkeler konuluyor, talimatlar veriliyor Ne ki bütün bunlar yapılırken insanın “insanlığı” göz ardı edilmiyor Yani insanın maslahatı “muhal” ve “imkânsız” olana değil “mümkün” ve “makul” olana raptediliyor İstenilen sadece şükür ve yüceltme: “sizi doğru yola ulaştırdığı için O’nu yüceltmenizi ve şükretmenizi ister” Şükretmek ve yüceltmek için Allah’ın büyüklüğünü hakkıyla takdir etmek gerek Bunun mümkün olan en kolay yolu da kulun Allah karşısındaki yetersizliğini ve acziyetini itiraf etmesidir Kulun acziyet itirafının en güzel yöntemi “dua”dır İşte indirilmeye başlandığı geceyi bir anda bin aydan daha değerli kılan, o gecenin içinde yer aldığı ay olan Ramazan’a tüm kutsallığını ve bereketini kazandıran Kur’an’ın, yalnızca Allah kelamının ötelerden taşıdığı muştu: 2/186: “Eğer kullarım sana Benden soracak olurlarsa, iyi bilsinler ki Ben çok yakınım Bana dua edenin çağrısına hemen karşılık veririm Öyleyse onlar da Bana karşılık versinler ve Bana tam güvensinler ki, hak yoluna yöneltilsinler” Bu insanın ta iliklerine işleyen müjdeli hitap karşısında yüreğin sevinçle ürpermemesi mümkün mü? Bu kadar büyük ve ölümsüz bir hakikati bu denli sade ve yalın bir dille anlatmak ancak kelam-ı ilahiye mahsus bir özellik olsa gerek “Eğer kullarım sana Benden soracak olurlarsa, iyi bilsinler ki Ben çok yakınım” Allah’tan sual etmek, Allah hakkında sormak, merakı ve ilgiyi O’na yöneltmektir Bir kimsenin merakı ve ilgisi neye yönelikse kaygısı o olur Bir kimsenin kaygısı ne ise ‘zikri’ de o olur Merakı ve ilgiyi Allah’a yöneltmek, yani kişinin kaygısının Allah olması, kelimenin tam anlamıyla bir zikirdir “Zikir”, yani unuttuğu bir hakikati hatırlama, üzeri küllenmiş bir gerçeğin külünü sıyırma, yüreğin penceresinin perdesini aralayıp ötelere uzanma Bunun en güzel ifadesi duadır: “Bana dua edenin çağrısına hemen karşılık veririm” Dua, kendini bilenlerin yapacağı bir eylemdir Çünkü kendini bilenler haddini bilirler Haddini bilenlerse Allah’ın had ve hudutsuzluğunu, sınırsızlığını bilir İşte dua bu bilişin itirafıdır Dua acziyeti itiraftır Dua, insanın kendi kendine yetmediğini Allah’a itiraf etmesidir Dua, peygamberin ifadesiyle ibadetlerin beyni, iliğidir “Namaz” anlamına gelen salât’ın bir manası da “dua”dır Yani namaz duanın harekete dönüşmüş biçimidir Onun için Kur’an’ın önsözü olan Fatiha, mükemmel bir hidayet duasıdır Dua davetiyedir; kulun Allah’a çıkardığı davetiye Burada açıkça şu ifade ediliyor: eğer kul davetiyesini usulüne uygun gönderirse, Allah kulunun davetine icabet eder 2/187: “Oruç günlerinizin gecesinde kadınlarınıza yaklaşmak size helaldir Onlar sizin elbiseleriniz, siz de onların elbiselerisiniz Sizin, kendinizi zor duruma düşüreceğinizi Allah gördü İşte bu yüzden size affıyla muamele etmiş ve zorluğu üzerinizden kaldırmıştır Şimdi artık onlara yaklaşın ve Allah’ın size meşru kıldığından yararlanın! Fecir vakti, gecenin karanlığından tan yerinin aydınlığı sizin için belirgin hale gelinceye kadar yiyin için! Sonra orucu geceye kadar tamamlayın! Mescitlerde itikafa girdiğinizde de hanımlarınıza yaklaşmayın! İşte bunlar Allah’ın çizdiği sınırlardır, sakın bunlara yaklaşmayın! İşte Allah âyetlerini insanlığa böyle açıklıyor ki, sorumluluk bilincini kuşanabilsinler” “Onlar sizin elbiseleriniz, siz de onların elbiselerisiniz” Elbise insanı güzelleştirir, ayıbını ve kusurunu örter, insanı diğer canlılardan ayıran bir şeref libası olur Eşler de birbirini güzelleştirmeli, ayıplarını izale ederek örtmeli, birbirine şeref libası olmalıdır Kadınla erkeğin birbirini tamamlayan bir bütünün iki parçası olduğu gerçeğinin vahiy diliyle ifadesidir bu âyet Bu ibare aynı zamanda eşler arası ilişkinin tabiatına da ışık tutmaktadır Eşlerin birbirlerini himaye etmesi ve birbirlerine huzur vermesi gerektiğini bundan daha güzel ifade etmek mümkün mü? Fakat bu teşbihin işaret ettiği daha derin bir hakikat vardır O da, eşlerin birbirlerini yüreklerine giyinecek kadar aralarında ülfet ve muhabbetin oluşması Bu, orucun gücünü zayıflatmaz, aksine artırır Eşler, yüreklerinin derinliklerine doğru orucun aydınlığında ailece yolculuk yaparlar Cinselliğin insan fıtratının bir gereği olduğu ve meşru yoldan yaşanmasının “Allah’ın bir nimeti” olarak telakki edilmesi gerektiğini, âyette yer alan “Allah’ın size meşru kıldığından yararlanın” ifadesinden çıkarıyoruz “Sizin, kendinizi zor duruma düşüreceğinizi Allah gördü” Bizim tercihimizden farklı olarak Ebu Müslim el-Isfahani, tahtânûne’nin “azaltmak, eksiltmek” anlamına gelen bir kökten türediğine dikkat çekerek bu ifadenin “Allah, bu konuda izin vermemiş olsa dahi, hazzınızı eksiltmeyi gönüllü olarak kabulleneceğinizi gördü” anlamına geldiğini söyler (Razi) “Sizin, kendinizi zor duruma düşüreceğinizi Allah gördü” Bu âyetten de anlaşılacağı gibi, ilk mü’minler, Medine’deki Yahudi geleneğinin de etkisiyle, oruç gecesinde yeme, içme ve cinsel birleşmenin yasak olduğunu sanıyorlardı Çünkü Yahudilikte oruçlu biri için bütün bunlar yasaktı Yahudiler sadece iftardan iftara oruçlarını açarlar, oruç gecesini de aynen gündüz gibi oruçlu olarak geçirirlerdi İsrail oğulları şeriatındaki bu yasağın bu ümmetten kaldırılmasının gerekçesi de şu cümleyle açıklanıyor: “Sizin, kendinizi zor duruma düşüreceğinizi Allah gördü İşte bu yüzden size affıyla muamele etmiş ve zorluğu üzerinizden kaldırmıştır” “Fecir vakti, gecenin karanlığından tan yerinin aydınlığı sizin için belirgin hale gelinceye kadar yiyin için Sonra orucu geceye kadar tamamlayın” Burada kullanılan ibare lâfzen “beyaz iplik siyah iplikten ayırdedilinceye kadar” şeklindedir Hiç kuşku yok ki “beyaz iplik” ile tan yerinin aydınlığı, “siyah iplik” ile de gecenin karanlığı kastedilmektedir Hz Peygamber bunu tefsir ederken şöyle buyurmuştur: “Ne Bilal’in ezanı, ne de ufkun şöyle (dikeyine) yayılan beyazlığı sizi sahur yemekten alıkoysun Işık işte böyle (yatayına) yayılıncaya kadar yiyiniz” (Buhari, Savm 17; Müslim, Sıyam 39) Hz Peygamber’in orucun başlayış vakti olan fecri tanımladığı bir başka hadisi ise İbn Mes’ud nakletmiştir Söz konusu hadiste, sabaha doğru tan yerinin yatayına ağarma vakti, orucun başlama vakti olarak tarif edilmektedir Sahabe, Rasulullah’ın bu tanımını farklı şekillerde yorumlamıştır Hz Ömer, Huzeyfe, İbn Abbas gibi sahabiler, Rasulullah’ın bu açıklamasını ışığın tan yerini tamamen aydınlatması, dağların, ovaların ve yolların belirgin hale gelmesi şeklinde anlamışlardır Hz Ebubekir ve Hz Ali’nin sabah namazını kıldıktan sonra sahur yedikleri rivayetleri vardır el-Menar sahibi bu konudaki tüm rivayetleri serdettikten sonra konuyu şu adil ve mutedil yaklaşımla kapatır: “Sözün özü şudur: Orucun başlama vakti içtihada ilişkin bir konudur Mevcut fıkıh ekollerinin genel kabul görmüş içtihatları bu konuda en ihtiyatlı olan ve kabule şayan görüşlerdir Ne ki ders halkalarında ve hutbelerde, basında ve takvimlerde gösterilen imsak vaktinin, oruca başlama ve sabah namazının vaktinin yaklaştığını halka haber verme amacı taşıdığını kamuoyuna açıklamak gerekir Bunun amacı sahura geç kalan kimseleri sahur sünnetine uymaları için sahura kaldırmak ve namaza hazırlanmalarını temin etmektir Şu var ki, sabah namazının vaktinin bitmesine bir dakika kala dahi olsa sahur yiyen kimsenin orucu sahihtir Yine, vakit çıkmadığı zannıyla yiyip içen kimsenin, sonradan vaktin çıktığı anlaşılmış olsa dahi, orucu sahihtir Fakat cinsi münasebet konusunda daha fazla ihtiyatlı olmak gerekir ki, sabah namazını vaktinde eda edebilsin” (el-Menar II, 184) “Mescidlerde itikafa girdiğinizde de hanımlarınıza yaklaşmayın!” İtikâf, ömründen kısa da olsa bir zaman parçasını kendi benliğini keşfetmek ve iç dünyasını mamur etmek için Allah’a tahsis ederek mescid veya mescid hükmünde bir mekanda kişinin mesaisini adamasıdır Her itikâf, Hira’yı yeniden yaşamaktır Yüreğe doğru çıkılan tek kişilik bir yolculukta tensel hazza yer yoktur Hz Peygamber’in Medine’de hiç terk etmediği, yapamadığı bir senenin itikâfını kaza ettiği bir ibadet olan itikâf, bir tezkiye ve tasfiye operasyonudur Hz Peygamber, peygamberliğinden önce değme dağcının çıkmakta zorlanacağı Hira’nın sarp kayalarına iç dünyasını onarmak ve keşfetmek için her yıl çıkardı Hicretten sonra bu eylemi mescitte gerçekleştirdi Ramazan ayının son on gününde iç dünyasında yolculuğa çıkan Nebi, bu geleneğini ömrünün sonuna kadar hiç aksatmadan sürdürmüş ve kendisini takip edenlere de bir sünnet olarak bırakmıştır (Krş: 2:125) “İşte bunlar Allah’ın çizdiği sınırlardır, sakın bunlara yaklaşmayın!” Allah’ın çizdiği sınırlar vardır Sınırları kul çizerse, kul sayısı kadar sınır olur Bu da sınırın yokluğu anlamına gelir Bir sınır yoksa hiç sınır yoktur Allah’ın çizdiği sınırları değil aşmayı, onlara “yaklaşmayı” bile aklınızdan geçirmeyin! Bu nedenle âyette bu sınırların çiğnenmemesi değil, bu sınırlara yaklaşılmaması istenmektedir Bütün bunların amacı da âyetin sonunda ifade edilmektedir: Sorumluluk bilincine kavuşmak “İşte Allah âyetlerini insanlığa böyle açıklıyor ki, sorumluluk bilincini kuşanabilsinler” Bakara Sûresi’ndeki oruçla ilgili pasaj böyle bitiyor Orucun insanlıkla yaşıt bir kulluk vecibesi olduğunu söyleyen pasajın ilk âyeti olan 183 âyet de, gerekçe olarak “sorumluluk bilinci” şeklinde anlamamız gereken takvâ’yı göstermişti Buradan çıkan sonuç, ibadetlerin amaç değil birer araç olduğudur Takvâ ise, ibadetlerin hem sebebi, hem sonucudur Hem illeti, hem gayesidir Oruçla ilgili pasajın öncesinde yer alan kısas ve vasiyet âyetleri ağırlıklı olarak insan-insan ilişkileriyle ilgiliyken, oruç ve onun incelttiği yüreklerin Allah’a yolladığı davetiye demeye gelen dua âyetleri ise insan-Allah ilişkileriyle ilgilidir “…tıpkı sizden öncekilere olduğu gibi” âyeti İslamî hükümlerin zamanlar ve zeminler üstülüğüne dikkat çekmekte ve tüm semavi şeriatların ortak noktalarından birinin de oruç olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır Oruç insanlığa açılmış ilahi bir kredidir Oruç tutan bir mü’min, insanlıkla yaşıt bir kervana dâhil olmuştur Oruç üzerinden her mü’min “insanlıkla yaşıt iman ailesi”ne mensubiyetini ilan etmektedir “…belki bu sayede takvaya erersiniz” âyetinin açılımı, orucun insandaki sorumluluk bilincini artırması, onu Rabbine, kendine, insanlara, tabiata ve eşyaya karşı daha sorumlu davranmaya itmesidir Ramazan’a hürmet Kur’an’a hürmettir, Kur’an’a hürmet Allah’a hürmettir Vahyin inmeye başladığı Ramazan’a hürmetin ölçüsü ise onu oruçlu geçirmektir İtikâf, ömründen kısa da olsa bir zaman parçasını kendi benliğini keşfetmek ve iç dünyasını mamur etmek için Allah’a tahsis ederek mescid hükmündeki bir mekanda kişinin mesaisini adamasıdır